Sweetest Devotion
by LadyArthem
Summary: Let just say that Brennan never love something before that little baby girl.
1. Finding out what love is

Disclaimer: Any of these characters are mine. They belong to Kathy Reichs, Fox and Hart Hanson.

English is not my first language so it might have some mistakes, sorry for that.

Brennan POV

She was going to a bar, it was unusual for her but she wasn't in a really good mood and she really could use a drink, or two. Angela was the one who talked her into it, there was all kind of people, men and women together and alone so she thought she would see it from an anthropologic perspective, and so she approached the bar.

"A glass of whiskey, please"

Once the bartender gave her the drink she started to look at everybody and begun to study their behaviours. After a few more glasses of whiskey she found herself talking to a guy, who was really nice to look at with a classic alpha male behaviour, some more drinks later and they were sharing a cab, in their way to his house, the one that she left early the next morning.

Three weeks later...

It couldn't be possible. Those two lines had to be a joke, a very bad one.

All her life, o at least since her family left her, she knew she didn't want children. The world had too much evil to bring an innocent human being to it.

But after been overwhelmed by thousands of feelings, she took a deep breath and didn't let them get through her walls, she had to be rational and so she concluded that she was going to have the baby, no matter how scared or worried she was of not being a good mother, to not have the ability to interact properly with the baby.

She knew she had to talk to Angela about it sometime and it was better if she did it now than later. So there she was, about to enter Angela´s office.

"Angela, can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure sweetie. What is it?"

Do it fast, she thought. "I'm pregnant". Her voice was barely audible but enough for Angela to hear it.

The expression in Angela's face was unplayable. She was in silence for a while until she found her voice again.

"How...? When...? Who...?"

"It was that night when I came back from Guatemala, remember? I wasn't feeling quite as good as I usually am so I went to that bar you recommended me and after all the drinks I started to talk to this guy and I guess we got along quite nicely. I remember that I went to his house and the rest is all black. And I guess that you know the how" she ended up with her usual sexual kind of stuff smile until she realised there was a question without an answer. Who? She couldn´t remember him.

"And as for who, I...I don't know, I can't remember him, when I wake up I left his house. We didn't exchange phone numbers so I don't have a way to communicate with him. And if I had his number I don't know if I would call him, it was a one night stand Angie, I wouldn't put that burden on him. It's better this way."

"Sweetie, are you okay? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I have made my decision and I would have this baby"

They talked a little more and Angela tried to help Brennan to talk about her feelings but the walls that she had created were still up.

One year later...

It was the first time she had left Christine with someone else and she felt terribly nervous. Christine Angela Brennan was the best thing that could have happened to her, that little angel who taught her what love was and how felt to be loved unconditionally.

But life goes on and she had to go back to work, more precisely to this conference about forensic anthropology, which was interrupted by an FBI agent that was looking for her help to solve a murder case. There was nothing she could do about it, it was a part of her contract with the Jeffersonian, she had to do it.

Booth POV

He was looking for this forensic anthropologist to help him with a case that he was stuck on, and Camille had told him about her, so he enters her class, with his cocky attitude in place and discussed with what she was saying like it was the normal thing to do, he remembered her, she was the woman he had been thinking about since that night a year ago, the woman who blew his mind, the one he had been looking for and had found nothing but the name. No other information.

While talking to her he realised that she didn´t remember him. He thought that she may have been drunker than what he initially thought and that made him want to beat himself up for what happened, again. It wasn't like him to do something like that. But he was going to try and make things right this time, now he had the chance to get to know the woman that had blown his mind all that time ago, and he was going to use it.


	2. Meeting for the first (second) time

Brennan POV

She was angry.

But she went with him anyway. It was a nice guy but his attitude was too arrogant and he looked like the usual stupid FBI agents that she had to deal with once in a while.

"Let me do a phone call and I'll go with you." She sounded tired, it was clear that she didn't want to go with him.

She walked away to call Angela so he wouldn't hear what she was saying, she wasn't going to share anything about her personal life with him.

"Angela, could you take care of Christine a little more, a guy from the FBI came to the university to talk to me about a case they need help with."

"Of course sweetie, we'll be in the lab, call me if you need something." Angela simply answered, realising that Brennan was stressed enough for more questioning.

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later."

They went to the FBI building and he gave her the forensic information about the case and asked her to tell him all she could find about it as soon as she did.

When she arrived at the Jeffersonian she hurry to see her baby, the time she spent with Booth, which was the name of the agent, had left her a weird feeling, almost a nice one.

But when she saw her daughter, everything that was in her mind disappeared.

Booth POV

It was great to have the opportunity to know her better, even if it was just as temporal partners.

He could see that there was something different with her but couldn't say what. He just hoped to be able to find out what it was.

Cam had told him she was the best in her field but he wanted to prove it so he didn't tell her what he knew about the victim hoping that she would figure it out by her own.

After a few hours, she came back and told him what she had figured it out, all the facts he already knew.

"...She is either: a swimmer, a singer or an asthmatic or any combination there are." He showed her the video and after that, the investigation began.

Everything happened as it had to for the dam to break, they begin to get closer while working together, then they go to the field together and she punches the judge.

Caroline tells him he had to fire her and he knows that he needs to be drunk for that.

That night was almost the same as the first but they were together the whole time, they drink, he fires her, they flirt and they go out just like the last time.

"I got something to confess." He felt that he had to tell her, it was important for him that she knew all about him since the beginning.

"What? Is it the fact that you are a direct descendent of John Wilkes Booth, I already know that."

"Wait, wait a second. How do you know about that?"

"It's for your bones' structure."

"Just... Just keep that under your hat, okay, for now, all right."

He was looking right into her eyes, getting lost in the beauty of them. "What I wanted to confess was... see I have a gambling problem but... I'm dealing with it."

"Why did you feel you had to tell me?"

"You know, I just feel like... this is going somewhere."

"Why did you feel like this is going somewhere?"

"I just... I feel like I'm gonna kiss you."

While talking they were getting closer and by the end of it they were kissing, the two of them could feel the sparks that the kiss produced.

To both was the best kiss of their life and was accompanied by a sense of dejavù, very uncommon to her.

After they broke the kiss she left, trying to keep herself in her senses and gain the control that she had lost because of the huge amount of feelings produced by the kiss.

He went to his house, thinking about how this had happened again.

And she went to Angela's to pick her baby but thinking about the kiss that had taken her breath away.

And the dam was broke...

And she was mad at him for firing her. For fired her team.

He was mad at her for leaving without a reason.

They didn't work together anymore after that, both too angry to see what was in front of them. The energy that people could feel around them was gone. They couldn't see each other without fighting and they barely solve the case without killing each other. So when it was over they were both relieved that they didn't have to see each other again.

She was back to her normal life, identifying ancient corpses, hanging out with Angela and taking care of her daughter.

He was back to work for the FBI and to see his son every other weekend. With the exception that he did not bet again.

But it wasn't exactly like before because they couldn't get the other out of their minds, even when a year had already gone by.


	3. The calm before the storm

Booth POV

Everything was going according to plan, Booth was going to be waiting for her at the airport, to be able to rescue her after the security guard had trapped her.

"Hi, Bones. How was your trip?"

"Don't call me Bones. Can I go home now?" She looked desperate, like if that was the thing she needed the most.

"Sure, I'll drive you."

"No, I can go home by myself Booth, I'm more than capable to drive myself to home." Booth was irritating her. She needed to see her daughter as soon as possible.

"Come on Bones, my car is right outside. You'll be home faster if I take you."

Reluctantly she accepted. She knew he was right and she wanted to be with Christine but before she was on the car Booth heard a barely audible "Don't call me Bones".

Once they arrived at her house Booth hurried to open Brenna's door at the same time she was out of the car. They were closer than they realised and they were lost in the moment, with all the memories of the last year, the kiss they shared and how Brennan ran away.

She was the one who cut off the moment by going to grab her luggage and going into her house. After she opened the door, she turned to look at him.

"Bye Booth."

And that was all. Once again she was out of his reach and there was nothing he could do.

Brennan POV

After Angela was gone and the needs of her daughter were satisfied she locked herself in her head trying to hide all the feelings she was experiencing in the deepest of her mind.

She was sure those feelings were going to disappear one day but she wasn't sure when that date was going to arrive, she occasionally felt that way a few times last year but Seeley Booth looked like it was going nowhere so instead of allowing herself to feel that way she just hid those feelings until the next time with the hope that it was going to be over someday.

Even when really deep down she wished they never did.

Booth POV

The relationship between them was better and better in the matter of a few months and to Booth was really hard to hide his feelings for the doctor. He was starting to get through the wall that his partner had once built to protect herself from all the things that could hurt her. The only way for her to trust him was to convince her that the trust was both ways. He had to tell her everything about him and always tell her the truth so he took a very important decision.

He wanted her to meet his son. He was going to introduce Parker to her. Parker was going to be with him the next couple of days so he arranged it all.

"Hey, Bones. What do you think about getting lunch together at the Dinner tomorrow?"

"I have to take care of some things but sure, we could discuss the trial of our last case."

"Sure Bones. I'll see you tomorrow."


	4. The realization of the past

Booth was talking to Parker when he saw her in, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was almost with them when her face change completly, she look at Booth and then at Parker just before she ran away.

Booth ran after her but it was too late, she was on a cab, again.

Brennan went to the Jeffersonian and after put her coat on she began to examinate an eskeleton from the civil war. She was so focussed that when Angela went on the plataform she didn´t noticed.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Yes Angela, I´m perfectly fine. Why do you ask? "

"Well, may be because of the fact that you are crying a little."

"I am not, now if you excuse me I´m going to work in my office."

After close the door she let herself fall on her couch and closed her eyes, the recent change of facts was just too much for her and she realised that in moments like these she would usually call Booth and just let him cheer her up with all his pop culture reference that she wouldn´t understand and the way he mispronounces the scientific words.

She knew that all the things she was feeling meaning something, she wasn´t a stupid, she was a very smart woman but now she just could ask herself 'what if ' she had had the courage to tell Booth how she felt or even the courage to tell him about Christine. Christine! He was her father, the father of a cute little girl he doesn´t even know that exists.

Just for the seconds she saw him and his son togheter she could say that Booth would do anything for that boy, and that he was Booth´s world. And she felt guilty for never tell him, even if she didn´t know that he was Christine´s father she could have given her daughter a father by not letting the fear control her an let her feeling talk for her once in her life.

She made a decision, she would make things rigth.

After watching her leave for second time he went back to his son.

"What happened dad? Isn´t she goint to eat with us"

"No bub, she had work to do, but she will meet us sometime else"

He couldn´t stop to look absently to the door while he talked to Parker, it was the first time he saw that look on her face and he was worried about her, usually after she leave like that it take a year to them to meet again and he wasn´t going to let that hapen again.

After drive Parker to Rebbeca´s place he called Brennan while he drove to her house with no answer. He knock the door a couple of times and after he gave up he went back to his car and drove to the Jeffersonian, he wasn´t about to leave without an answer from her, even if he had to make a mess to get one.

When he arrived to the lab he saw something that let him speachless, it was just beautiful.

Brennan was carrying a baby almos two years old, she looked towards the baby with so much love in her eyes.

Until everything made sense, how she ran away when she saw him with Parker, the age of the baby, how reserved she was about her life and that he had never been in her place.

"Please tell me that this isn´t what I´m thinking"

And those were the words that set everything on fire.


End file.
